1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool suspension device, especially to a tool suspension device that can be movably adjusted to hold tools conveniently and easily.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional suspension device is used to hold tools such as wrenches, screwdrivers or sockets on a wall and has a baseboard and multiple stationary holders. The baseboard has multiple hanging holes formed through the baseboard to allow the baseboard to be mounted on the wall by fasteners. The stationary holders are fixed loops connected securely to the baseboard to hold tools on the conventional suspension device.
However, the stationary holders are immovably connected to the baseboard and an interval between adjacent stationary holders is fixed, the interval between adjacent stationary holders cannot be adjusted to match different widths of different tools, and this is inconvenient in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a tool suspension device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.